Canada's Drag Race: Season 2
This is the second season of Canada's Drag Race. It again features 12 drags competing for the title of Canada's Next Drag Superstar. After 12 episodes Vantrillica was crowned. The Tempest was awarded Miss Congeniality by her fellow drags and Mulana Majesty was awarded Fan Favourite by the fans. In a surpise twist first out Pip Squeak returned for the third season of Canada's Drag Race and placed 9th. For All Stars 1 Anitta Drink, Jakob Dawn, Mulana Majesty, and The Tempest returned. Jakob placed 11th, Mulana 6th, The Tempest originally 7th but returned and placed 4th, and Anitta as joint runner-up with Season 4's Max Danger. For All Stars 2 Beatrix St. B returned. She was originally eliminated in 7th but returned and placed in joint 3rd/4th with Season 1's Acadia Hoops. For All Stars 3 Tayloda Camry returned and placed 8th. Mulana Majesty returned for the first Holiday season and placed in the Top 4 but was on the losing team. For All Stars 5, the Early Outs, Dick Thunderking returned. He was partnered with Season 6's Jester Jones. At the Grand Finale he became the fifth inductee to the Canadian Drag Race Hall of Fame. For All Stars 6 Pip S Diamonds returned, and in a special twist Anitta Drink and her All Stars 1 joint runner-up Max Danger returned. Pip again placed 9th and Anitta placed 7th. Contestants Anitta|Anitta Drink|link=Anitta Drink Beatrix|Beatrix St. B|link=Beatrix St. B Dick|Dick Thunderking|link=Dick Thunderking Jakob|Jakob Dawn|link=Jakob Dawn Kendra|Kendra McKee|link=Kendra McKee Lady|Lady Footlocker|link=Lady Footlocker Mulana|Mulana Majesty|link=Mulana Majesty Pip|Pip Squeak|link=Pip Squeak Ruby|Ruby Woods|link=Ruby Woods Tayloda|Tayloda Camry|link=Tayloda Camry Tempest|The Tempest|link=The Tempest Vantrillica|Vantrillica|link=Vantrillica Contestant Progress Episodes Episode 1: Buck-a-Drag * Maxi Challenge: Design outfits using items from the Dollar Store * Maxi Challenge Winner: Mulana Majesty * Bottom 2: Pip Squeak & Tayloda Camry * Lip Sync Song:'' No Money'' by Galantis * Eliminated: Pip Squeak Entrance Order: Episode 2: Comedy Couture * Team Captains: Anitta Drink & The Tempest * Maxi Challenge: Act in a sitcom about people in a clothing store * Runway Theme: Red Carpet * Maxi Challenge Winner: Tayloda Camry * Bottom 2: Dick Thunderking & Kendra McKee * Lipsync Song: Put Ya Hands Up (Bad Girl) by Photronique * Eliminated: Kendra McKee Episode 3: True North Strong & Queen'd * Maxi Challenge: Perform in a Rusical about the history of Canada in duos. * Runway Theme: Red & White * Maxi Challenge Winner: Beatrix St. B * Bottom 2: Dick Thunderking & Jakob Dawn * Lipsync Song: Waiting For You by Demi Lovato featuring Sirah * Eliminated: Dick Thunderking Episode 4: Beauty Marketed * Team Captains: Anitta Drink, Ruby Woods, Tayloda Camry * Maxi Challenge: In 3 teams write and create commercials for revolutionary new beauty products * Runway Theme: Quintessential Drag * Winning Team: Team "Wake Up Slapper" * Maxi Challenge Winner: Anitta Drink * Bottom 2: Mulana Majesty & Ruby Woods * Lip Sync Song: Good Life by Inner City * Eliminated: Ruby Woods Episode 5: The Snatch Game * Maxi Challenge: Snatch Game * Runway Theme: Infinite Chers * Maxi Challenge Winner: Lady Footlocker * Bottom 2: Mulana Majesty & The Tempest * Lip Sync Song: Woman's World by Cher * Eliminated: The Tempest Episode 6: Restaurant Couture * Maxi Challenge: Create outfits themed off of different restaurants * Maxi Challenge Winner: Mulana Majesty * Bottom 2: Beatrix St. B & Lady Footlocker * Lip Sync Song: Tom's Diner by Giorgio Moroder featuring Britney Spears * Eliminated: Lady Footlocker Episode 7: Queens of Service * Maxi Challenge: '''Create a commercial advertising their public service * Runway Theme: Career Realness * '''Maxi Challenge Winner: Anitta Drink * Bottom 2: Mulana Majesty & Tayloda Camry * Lip Sync Song: Never Leave You (Uh Oh) by Lumidee * Eliminated: Tayloda Camry Episode 8: uSports Drags * Returned: Lady Footlocker * Maxi Challenge: Transform college and university jocks into their Drag Siblings * Maxi Challenge Winner: Anitta Drink * Bottom 2: Beatrix St. B & Mulana Majesty * Lip Sync Song: Hands To Myself by Selena Gomez * Eliminated: Mulana Majesty Episode 9: The Halloween Ball * Maxi Challenge: '''Model a First time in drag & sexy costume look and create a look using Halloween decorations. * Runway Themes: First Time in Drag Realness // Sexy Costume Couture // Fright Night Eleganza Extravaganza * '''Maxi Challenge Winner: Jakob Dawn * Bottom 2: Anitta Drink & Lady Footlocker * Lip Sync Song: Heads Will Roll by The Yeah Yeah Yeahs * Eliminated: Lady Footlocker Episode 10: Chart Toppers * Maxi Challenge: Write and record verses for a song & perform the track on the mainstage featuring Canada's Next Drag Superstar Shea Shoppe * Guest: Shea Shoppe * Maxi Challenge Winner: Vantrillica * Bottom 2: 'Anitta Drink & Jakob Dawn * Lip Sync Song: ''With Every Heartbeat by Robyn & Kleerup * '''Eliminated: Jakob Dawn * FINAL THREE: Anitta Drink, Beatrix St. B, & Vantrillica Episode 11: Reunited! Episode 12: The Grand Finale * Guests: Linda Hand, Sahara Shang-fil, & Shea Shoppe * Winner of Ms Congeniality: The Tempest * Winner of Fan Favourite: Mulana Majesty * Eliminated: Beatrix St. B * TOP TWO DRAGS: Anitta Drink & Vantrillica * Lip Sync Song: Alive by Krewella * Canada's Next Drag Superstar: Vantrillica